


Tell me about my father

by fraca4



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, Just a thought
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraca4/pseuds/fraca4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver doesn't return and one day his son finds Diggle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oliver?

Connor was nervous as he walked up to the door. I don’t even know why I am doing this, he thought to himself. He kept walking forward until he was standing right in front of the green door. Taking a deep breath he knocked.  
John was walking through the house when there was a knock at the door.

“I’ve got it” he yelled. Lyla was in the kitchen fixing lunch. He was not prepared for who was standing there. “Oliver?”

“No sir, I am looking for Mr. John Diggle.” Connor was worried that all the color left the man’s face.

“I am John Diggle.”

“I am sorry to bother you sir, but my name is Connor Hawke and I was told you could tell me about my father.”

John knew instantly who Connor was referring to. He remembered the night Oliver had told him that he had gotten a girl pregnant and that she later had called and told him she lost the baby. Apparently that had not been the case because here the child stood. “Who told you I could tell you about your father.”  
Connor picked up on the suspicion in his voice, and made a decision. “I am sorry to have bothered you sir, obviously this was a mistake.” As he turned to leave Lyla came to the door.  
“Johnny who is it” Before she could say anything else she saw Connor “My god, Oliver? How can this be?”

“No, this is his son.” John told her and to Connor he said “Please come in.”

Connor hesitated but a second. He had wanted to know about the man that left his mother to raise him alone. What type of man would never want to know he own son. He had so many questions that he wanted answers to, that he turned back and entered the house.  
“Can I get you anything to drink” Lyla asked  
“No thank you ma’am.  
“Come into my office” John told him. Connor noticed the look that passed between John and Lyla and he could not be sure if it was worry or shock.

“Again, I would like to ask who gave you my name”

“Amanda Waller, sir. She sent me a letter telling me that if I wanted to know about my father, I should talk to you. Can you tell me about him, can you tell me what type of man Oliver Queen is?”

“Oliver Queen was one of the most honorable men I know.”

“Was, he is dead.” Connor asked softly

“Let me start at the beginning” John replied.

He told Connor about being hired to be Oliver’s body guard after his return from the island. How by all accounts Oliver had changed, he was no longer the billionaire playboy he had been. He told him about his wanting to do right by Starling and how he worked day and night to make it a safer place to live. He told him about how he helped John get over his brother’s death, by assisting him in catching the man that killed him. 

“Your father did more for this city than its residence will ever know.”

“Is it true that he was the Arrow?  
”  
“Who told you that?”

“Waller, sir”

“How out of character for her”

“She would tell all the time how much I was like him and how I needed to get my priorities straight.”

“Sounds like her.”

“I have to ask, did he know about me?”

John looked at the young man a moment. “He told me about your mother one night. He said that he had gotten a girl that he dated pregnant, and shortly after she had told him, she called and told him that she lost the baby. I know that it bothered him that he never spoke to her after she returned home.”

“But she did not lose the baby, I mean here I am.”

“Yes, hear you are. He did not know you had been born, because I can assure you, he would have been there.”

“What happened to him? I have tried looking on line for information and I can’t find anything. It is like one day he was in Starling City and the next, he just vanished.”

Connor was surprised by the look of sorrow that came across the older man’s face. His eyes welled up with unshed tears and his voice was soft as he began to explain.

“He has a younger sister Thea, and her biological father drugged her into killing a friend of Oliver’s. Unfortunately his friend was the beloved of Nyssa al Ghul, daughter to the head of the League of Assassins. They wanted to know who was responsible and demanded that your father turn the guilty party over or they would start killing innocent people. At first we did not know who it was and then Felicity had her friends at Star labs run the blood on one of the arrows that were used. It came back as a partial match to Oliver. As it was not a complete match, Olive went and confronted Malcom, Thea’s father. He showed Oliver the video of her killing Sara. It devastated him, conveniently, Malcom, who was also wanted by the league, told him that he could challenge Ra’s al Ghul in Thea’s place and wipe out the blood debt by defeating him. So in order to protect your aunt, he went and unfortunately things did go Oliver’s way.” 

They both sat there for a few moments in silence. Connor was trying to absorb everything he had just learned. John was remembering his friend.

“Is my aunt still in Starling?”

“Yes, if you would like I can give you her address, or introduce you to her. I don’t think she knew about what happened back then, she was very young.”

“Was there anyone else besides you and Oliver that knew I mean.”

“His mother and Felicity Smoak knew, your dad was very close to both of them.”

The look in Connors eyes spoke volumes; at least there were others that knew about him or the possibility of him.

“Your grandmother was murdered a year before your father died, but Felicity still lives here. Though she is no longer Felicity Smoak, it is Palmer now. “

Connor sat and digested this information, making a note to look up Mrs. Palmer.”

Lyla came into the office then and looked between both men. “John why don’t you invite Connor for dinner tomorrow, you know there are people that would love to meet him.”

John smiled at his wife’s suggestion, “We are getting together tomorrow to celebrate your fathers’ birthday, why don’t you come. Everyone here will be able to tell you their thoughts about your father, it will give you a better picture as to the type of man he was.”

“I would not want to impose.”  
“Son I don’t think it would be an imposition, in fact I think for some it would beneficial.”

Connor thought for a moment, “Thank you sir, ma’am I would like to come.” He then stood to leave; he had a lot to think about.

“Wonderful,” Lyla said “Come by about five then.”

Connor shook both Lyla and John’s hand before leaving. As he turned to leave he stopped and turned back to John and said “Thank you sir, for helping me to know my father.”

“You’re welcome” John managed to get out past the lump in his throat, “We will see you tomorrow.”

Lyla wrapped her arms around John and there holding him after Connor left. After several minutes she finally said “You are going to have to warn them before he gets here tomorrow.”

“I know, but how?”  
Lyla thought on this “Just tell them the truth.”

John nodded and then wondered out loud “What is Waller up to that she would send Connor here?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John tells the rest of team arrow about Connor.

John and Lyla talked late into the night, trying to figure what Waller was up to. The finally went to bed without coming to any conclusions. The one decision that they made was for John to contact Felicity, Thea and Roy in the morning to have them meet him at the office so he could let them know about Connor beforehand. He truly didn’t know how to break the news, this was something truly outside of his area of expertise. How was he supposed to tell Thea, hey guess what you have a nephew that you have never met. To say this was going to be a shock was an understatement. John woke early in the morning, sent the mass text message and dressed to go to the office. In the night he decided that he would use some of the mad computer skills he had learned over the years to good use. He would find out everything he could about Connor. The more information he could give them the better. Connor graduated from Central City High School, went to the local community college for a couple of years and then enlisted in the Navy. Something kept telling John to look further so he did, and after accessing (so much nicer thank hacking) several government databases, he found that Connor was in an elite unit. It was the unit that was sent in when all others failed. It was comprised of the best of the best. John smiled, it must be genetic, he thought to himself. As he heard the others arrive, he put the screens to black and waited. 

“Digg what’s up that couldn’t wait until this afternoon” Roy said.

“Yeah John, is something wrong?” came from Felicity  
Thea went and gave him a hug as greeting and sat down. She was quiet, like something was bothering her . “You okay” he asked her. “Fine, so what’s up that you had us come here at this unholy hour.” She replied forcing a smile. John took a deep breath and dived in “I had a visitor yesterday. He came to the house looking for information.”

“Why did he go to your house and what type of information was he looking for?” Felicity asked frowning.

“How did he know where you lived?” Thea and Roy asked at the same time.

“Amanda Waller gave him my name and address; he was looking for information on his father.”

“Not our typical client and why does Amanda Waller think we can help him.” Felicity asked

“Why would we help him is a better question” Thea said.

“If Amanda Waller is involved, it can’t be good” Roy said giving voice to what John was thinking.

“I don’t know what she wants, but I can tell you I did give him some information about his father, and in fact I invited him to join us this evening as well.  
The pairs of eyes focused on Diggle. He turned back to the computer screens and pulled Connor’s file back up. He just stared back waiting for someone to ask the question. Finally softly Felicity asked “Who is he John?”  
As he moved out of the way he said “His name is Connor Hawke and his father was Oliver Queen.”  
To say Roy, Thea, and Felicity were stunned would be an understatement. Felicity went to the screen and stared at his picture. Roy lost all color in his face but asked “How can this be, are you sure?

Thea remained quiet, tears running down her face. Diggle just looked at her, curious that she was shouting a denial and demanding proof.  
“Thank god, I thought I was losing my mind” she whispered. 

The other three turned to her in surprise. “What do you mean you thought you were losing your mind” Roy asked.

“I saw him yesterday morning, at the coffee shop across from Palmer Technologies. I really did think it was Ollie’s ghost looking at the building because he was just sitting there staring at it. Then last night I stopped by Big Belly Burgers and there he was again. I felt like Ollie was haunting me, I didn’t get any sleep last night trying to figure it out. I have to say, I didn’t think he was my nephew.”

“You knew” Felicity asked, surprised that Thea had known.

“What that he had a son, NO. That there was a girl that my mother paid off to disappear from his life, yes. I found it in her papers after she died. I was going to give them to Oliver, but it never seemed like a good time and then he was gone.” Thea explained.

Felicity stood staring at computer screen; she didn’t know how to feel. It had taken awhile for her to get over Oliver. It broke her heart the day Malcom Merlyn told them Ra’s had defeated him. She loved her life with Ray, it may not be as passionate as it would have been with Oliver, but she was still happy non the less. “Dig; to be honest, I don’t know if I can do this. Especially today, I just do not know.” 

“I understand, Felicity. I wanted to make him leave yesterday, but there is something in his eyes that I just could not do it.” He went to stand next to her “If you decide not to come, I will understand, we all will, but I really do think you need to meet him.”

While Felicity and John were talking Roy was reading the information that John had uncovered about Connor.  
“Young man is a real hero; I think I lost count of the medals and commendations mentioned in his file. Guess the whole hero thing is genetic.” Roy said out loud. “I’ll be there, Dig”  
Thea ran her hand over Connor's picture "I want to meet him, he is a part of Oliver, I need to meet him" she said

"I told him to come by the house tonight at 5:00 pm, so if you want to meet him be there by then." he turned back to Felicity "I understand if you choose not to come, if you choose to come it will be great for everyone to be together and reminisce, especially today."

Felicity gave him a watery smile, hugged the three of them good-bye. She stopped halfway out the door "I miss is so much still, I just think I can handle see his face today, it would hurt to much" and with that she left.

The three of them watched her leave. They knew in the very depths of her soul, she still mourned Oliver, she may have married and had a family, but Oliver was still had a place in her heart. 

"Well" Thea said to break the uneasy silence "I have some shopping to do, lots of birthdays to make up for, wonder if he is to old for a pony." Roy and John looked at her for a second in surprise and then the three of them started to laugh. Tonight would definitely be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New to this so, would love feedback.

For Connor physical activity always had helped him to gain perspective. If he was troubled by something he always found something physical to do. The gym he had found just down the street from his hotel was perfect. They had a salmon ladder and the repetition of the moves help to clear his mind. What he didn’t realize was that he was causing everyone else to stop what they were doing and stare. The women in the Zumba class just stared at him through the window.

“OMG who is the hunk” Meghan asked her friend Sara

“Don’t know, but would you look at those abs” was her friends reply

“Forget the abs that chest” another class member remarked.

“Ladies you are here for class not to ogle the other members, no matter how good looking they are.”

With a collective sigh, the class turned from the window and went back to working out, though Meghan kept looking out the window whenever she got the chance. When class was over and they were heading to the locker room she noticed that he was now lifting weights. As she watched him he caught her starring and as their eyes locked, a small smile formed on his lips. She smiled back, nodded her head and then followed Sara into the locker room. Sara was keeping up a running stream of conversation. 

“Meghan, hey are you listening” Sara asked

“Oh, sorry my mind wandered, what did you say”

“Were you thinking about computers again? “

“No, I was ” Meghan said never finishing the sentence before Sara spoke.

“Sure, well come on I have to stop and pick some things up for my mom from the grocery store. You will be there tonight, right.” 

As they got into Sara’s car and were leaving the parking lot, Connor walked out of the gym. Meghan could not help but watch him walk to his car, as they passed he looked up and smiled at her and she smiled back. She then turned to Sara and answered her question. 

“Sure, I don’t know if my mom and dad will, but I will be there. “ After a slight pause she said “I think something is going on with my parents.”

Sara could hear the worry in her friends voice and asked “Why do you say that”

“Cause it has been real quiet in our house. Usually around this time of year mom gets quiet and sad, but this year is different. It is like dad is mad at her for some reason. RJ thinks I am being ridiculous, but, something just feels off.”

“I know my parents both get sad on this date and why they have a party on it is beyond me. I asked them once and all I got in response was so they could remember, what they did not say.”

Meghan was quiet for a few minutes, which for her was unusual “I think I know” she finally said.

Sara looked over at her waiting for a response.

“What I am about to tell you stays between us.”

Sara pulled her car over and parked “Okay, enlighten me. Why do our respective families and friends celebrate this day every year?”

“Oliver Queen” was Meghan’s soft reply

“Aunt Thea’s mysterious brother? Why do you say that?”

“Well for one thing, today is the day is suddenly disappeared. Secondly, I found some pictures of him, my mom, your mom and dad plus Uncle Roy packed away in a box in our attic.”

“There is more, isn’t there”

“The pictures of him and my mom, I think they were a couple.”

“No way, your parents have been together since, I don’t know forever.”

“I don’t think so; you should see the way they are looking at each other in these pictures. If they weren’t already together it was only a matter of time. There is one of Oliver and your dad and another with Oliver your dad and Uncle Roy and you can tell the three of them were really close.”

“I wonder what happened to Oliver” Sara said out loud.

“Whatever is was, it wasn’t good. My guess is he is dead.” Meghan’s responded.

“Whoa, that is dark, why would you say that.”

“Have you ever in the 20 years you have been on the planet, met the man.”

“Doesn’t mean he is dead, just means there was a falling out and he left town” Sara said as she pulled back out into traffic

Shaking her head Meghan said “No, my guess something happened and he died.”

Sara thought on this as she drove. The rest of the trip the grocery store and then back to her parents’ house was uneventful. Once there, Meghan got into her car and after telling her friend she would see her later, drove home. As she walked into the house she could hear her parents have a heated discussion in her dad’s office. As she started up the stairs the doors opened and her mom walked out. Meghan could tell that she was furious.

“Felicity, I don’t want you going over there today.” Ray called after her.

Without turning around to face him Felicity answered “you don’t get to make that decision, my life, and my choice. “ She passed Meghan on the stairs and went directly to their room. Meghan stood there watching her dad, after a few deep breaths he turned and went back into his office.  
Well that was interesting, Meghan thought to herself. As she passed her parent’s bedroom she could hear her mother crying. She didn’t know if she should knock and go in or just keep going to her room. Not being one to back away from anything she knocked. “Come in” came the tearful reply. As she walked into the room her mother looked up from the chair by the window.

“Oh, I thought it was your father” Felicity said

“Nope just me, Mom are you okay?”

Trying to smile Felicity replied “Sure baby, I am just fine.”

Meghan just looked at her mother as she tried to figure out how to approach today. She finally settled on “Sara wanted to make sure we were coming today, I told her I would be there but that I didn’t know about you and dad or RJ.”

Felicity was quiet for a few minutes, she just sat looking out the window before answering “I am glad you are going, I don’t know if I am, for sure your father isn’t and RJ is at Peter’s house, so I don’t think he will be there.  
”  
They sat silently together for a few minutes, Meghan wanted so badly to ask what was going on, but looking at her mother she thought better of it. Finally she said “Well I had better go shower and change, maybe I will go over the Uncle Diggs and see if they need any help.”

Distractedly Felicity answered “Fine dear, have fun.” And with that Meghan went to leave the room; ash she reached the door her mother called “Meghan” “Yes” “I love you” Meghan smiled at her mother and replied “Love you too, Mom” and then she left.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Later that afternoon as Meghan and Sara were helping Lyla in the kitchen they were telling her about the mysterious man at the gym. “I am not kidding you mom that guy was going up and down the salmon ladder like no one’s business” “Really” Lyla replied with a smile on her face “Really and his arms, Oh My God they had to be the size of small trees right Meghan,” “Yes but let us not forget the abs or the chest, I swear some the girls in class were going to faint every time he flexed a muscle.” John Diggle chose that exact moment to walk into his kitchen and before anyone else could say something he did “I really don’t know how I feel about my daughter and god-daughter discussing what a guy looks like flexing his muscles.” The three women in the kitchen began to laugh. “Oh daddy” Sara said “You will always be my main man” “No I won’t but thank you for lying to your old man” He said while kissing her on the cheek. “How goes the food prep, need any help” he asked “Know, we are all set, I guess you could go start the grill, being as that is your domain.” “I’ll wait a little bit, until the others start to arrive.” It wasn’t long until the doorbell announced someone’s arrival, it was Roy. Thea was the next to arrive. John started the grill and everyone was out in the backyard talking and remembering gatherings in the past. Meghan was people watching, seeing how her mother stayed close to Uncle Digg today, Uncle Roy touching her shoulder at odd moments, like they were offering her comfort. Even her mother and Aunt Thea hugged longer than usual. Aunt Lyla and Aunt Thea with their heads together talking softly. Something was definitely up, Meghan thought to herself. She also decided to go and get her camera from her car. She opened the front door and as she went out she ran into what felt like a brick wall. Suddenly strong hands where on her shoulders and a soft “I got you” made her look up. Right into the bluest eyes she had ever seen. OMG it was the guy from the gym.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this, jury is still out.

Are you okay? Connor asked Meghan

She could just look at him, lord he was better looking up close; talk about take your breath away. She finally noticed that he was staring at her waiting for a response to his question.  
“Sorry, yes I am fine. I just didn’t expect anyone to be out here.” Was her reply.

“Mr. Diggle invited me, and I didn’t intend for the door to open before I even knocked.”

“Oh, well, let me get my camera from my car and I will tell Uncle Digg you’re here.” Meghan told him. She walked to her car opened the door and retrieved her camera, before asking “Not camera shy are you?”

“No ma’am I’m not”

“Ma’am, did you really just call me ma’am?” She asked incredulously.

“I don’t know your name, so yes I called you ma’am or would you prefer miss?” Connor asked with a smile.

“Umm, neither” was her offended reply “My name is Meghan…Palmer”

“Connor Hawke, a pleasure to meet you Meghan.”

“Come on in, I will go get Uncle Digg.”

“Thank you ma’” she stopped him with a look “Meghan”

Taking several deep breaths she went out into the yard looked around and spotted Digg talking to Uncle Roy. Crossing the grass she went over to them “Excuse me Uncle Digg for interrupting but there is a Connor Hawke in the house waiting for you.”

“Thanks honey,” was Diggle’s reply. He gave Roy a look and then went over to where Felicity, Lyla and Thea were sitting. He leaned down and whispered to Felicity “He is here, do you want to come in and meet him first.” Felicity looked at him in surprise and with a slight shake of her head rose to follow him inside. Diggle didn’t know how Felicity was going to react and he thought that maybe this way would be better. As they entered the living room, Felicity hung back for a heartbeat looking at John with panic in her eyes. Connors back was to them, he was looking at pictures on the wall; John gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and then said “Connor, glad you came, I have someone I want you to meet.”

As Connor turned around at the sound of Johns voice, Felicity breath caught in her throat. Connor was the image of Oliver. Without saying a word she rushed to him and wrapped her arms around him and for a moment closed her eyes and pretended that it was Oliver. Hearing the soft “its okay” only made her tears fall harder. Connor cast a stricken look at John, but he continued to hold the sobbing woman in his arms. After a while the sobbing lessoned and she pulled back to look at him. She could see a lot of his father in him, but also there were differences. The line of his jaw, the color of his hair was slightly darker, his eyes a little darker. It amazed Felicity how clearly she could remember Oliver. It felt like it was just yesterday that she had seen him. She had hoped that over the years the pain and memories would lessen but they had not. Some days the grief would almost be overwhelming. She loved Ray but it wasn’t the same. Sometimes at night when she couldn’t sleep she would sit and dream about what life would have been like with Oliver, and then almost at the same time the guilt would hit her. It wasn’t fair to Ray that he did not have her whole heart and she was beginning to wonder if he wasn’t starting to feel the same way.

Finally after taking a deep steadying breath she said “Please forgive me for crying all over the front of your shirt, I was not prepared for how much you look and sound like him.”  
“Connor this is Felicity Palmer, a good friend of your fathers” Diggle told him, though good friend in no way defined what she had been to Oliver. The look that Connor gave Diggle said that he felt there was more to the “friendship” here but he said nothing except “Nice to meet you ma’am”.

“Felicity, please ma’am makes me sound old. Though I guess to you I am old. Good Lord, Diggle when did that happen; we are too young to be considered old.” 

“Speak for yourself; I feel each and every one of my advanced years.”

Connor smiled at the easy way the two old friends spoke and teased each other. 

“Felicity, can you tell me about my father”

Felicity turned and once again faced Connor; a tender softness came over her face when she asked “What would you like to know?”

“Anything and everything, Mr. Diggle told me how he met him, how did you meet him?”

Felicity smiled and said “I think we had better sit down then.” 

As they sat on the couch she told him of the day she first met Oliver. He laughed when she told him how Oliver had said that he spilled a latte on his laptop but it was riddled with bullet holes. She told of him asking about arrows and if she could tell where they had come from. She paused for a moment making the decision to tell him about the Arrow. He was not surprised at all to hear that Oliver had been the first Arrow; which in turn surprised her and Diggle. She went on to tell him of how she found out, with him bleeding in her car. How she and Diggle had patched him up that time, and all the other times she had patched him up. Her voice got quiet when she spoke about Malcom Merlyn and the undertaking. How Oliver dealt with losing his best friend that night; how hard he took not being able to stop the destruction.

“I tried to tell him it could have been so much worse if we hadn’t disarmed the one devise but he felt responsible for not stopping both. He took it personally, like it was his fault when in fact it wasn’t” Felicity told him. 

Felicity went on to tell him about Oliver's return to the island because of his guilt. How her and Diggle went to bring him home again. Then he dealt with the Clock King, the Doll Maker and of course Slade Wilson. She told him how difficult it was for Oliver when he lost the company. He was trying to save his sister and did not know that Isabel was working with Slade. She told him about when their friends from STAR Labs came and they called it the “Arrow Cave”. How made Oliver got at that nickname. Then she told him about his leaving to face Ra’s and how he never came back. She explained that she held out hope that he would, even after Melcom Merlyn brought the sword back. Felicity even admitted that to this day, part of her hopes that she will be walking down the street and she will see him that he came back, that he came back to her.   
Connor sat silently listening, never asking questions. When she stopped speaking, lost in her on memories Connor asked softly “Did he know how much you loved him?”  
Felicity softly began to cry and shaking her head “I never told him, I always thought we would have time, that he would come back.”  
Connor put his arms around her and just sat holding her. He didn’t know what to say that would comfort her, so he just held her and hoped that it was enough.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thea's turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this, let me know.

John sat watching Connor and Felicity, it made him miss his friend even more. There were still times that John felt almost overwhelming guilt about not being able to save Oliver. Shaking his head to clear his mind he spoke. “Well I had better go out and start the grill, it is getting late and my wife will be after me soon.”

Felicity and Connor looked at him, they had forgotten that he was even there. Felicity spoke first “I think it is time for Connor to meet his Aunt. I will go out with you and we will send Thea in.” Felicity rose and Connor stood with her. She reached out and touched his cheek and with a small sad smile left. She was shaking slightly when she and John joined the others in the yard. Meghan noticed at once that her mother was upset.

“Mom, what’s wrong, are you okay.” She asked.

“I am fine honey, just a little out of sorts. Thea, there is someone waiting to meet you in the house.” Felicity spoke.

Thea stood up, hugged Felicity, searching her face for something; she knew not what and then left to go into the house. Lyla stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Felicity and asked “Are you sure you are okay.”

“Just a little shook up. For a moment it was like Oliver had come back again.”

“I know, that was my thought when I saw him yesterday, the resemblance is uncanny. No one could deny he is Oliver’s son.”

Meghan and Sara looked at their mothers in confusion, it was like everyone but them knew what was going on,

In the house Connor stood once again in the living room waiting for more pieces to the puzzle that was his father. Felicity’s reaction to seeing him shook him up. She had cared and still cared very deeply for his father. He had no idea how meeting his aunt was going to go, he didn’t know if he was going to be able to keep it together. He heard her approach and turned. Looking at her he could see that they shared some features. He could see a little of himself in her and it made him smile.  
Thea was stunned, she wasn’t prepared to see Oliver looking back at her and then he smiled. It took all of two seconds for her to reach him and wrap her arms around him and hold on like she would never let him go. “In case you are wondering, I am your Aunt Thea.” She said softly.

“I thought so, we have the same eyes.” Was his reply

Thea leaned back so she could look into his eyes; she had to tilt her head up to actually see into his eyes “Well, I guess you are too big to buy a pony for.” She told him through a watery smile.

“Yes ma’am, I out grew ponies a long time ago, though I don’t believe you can be my aunt, you look young enough to be my sister.”

“Ah, you have your father’s charm, I see. “ Thea said. “Bet you are quite popular with the ladies”

“I do all right” Connor replied uncomfortably. “Would you like to sit down, or maybe go outside for a walk.”

“A walk sounds wonderful” Thea replied.

They went out through the front door, down the driveway and turned right and headed down the block before Connor asked “Tell me about my father”

“Ollie was the best big brother ever. I idolized him; he was ten years older than I was. I would follow him everywhere and he never complained.” Thea started.  
Thea told him about them growing up in Queen Manor. She spoke about holidays, birthdays and just everyday things that happened. Thea told him about the time she had fallen off of a horse when she was little and how Oliver slept on the floor next to her bed while she recovered; or the time she had the chicken pox and had to stay in her room how he entertained her. “How many teenage boys do you know would organize and attend a tea party with their little sister” she asked smiling at the memory. She told him how wild he was before leaving on the boat trip with their father. Thea told him how different Oliver was when he returned five years later. She talked about how much she had missed her big brother and how badly she wanted things to be the same when he came back, but they weren’t. “Oliver was darker, broodier, he kept things bottled up inside” Thea explained. She spoke about how she resented the change in him. ‘I always felt that he was hiding something from me, and of course he was” She told him about their estrangement after the attack by Slade Wilson and his soldiers, because of her biological father.

Connor listened without interrupting. They had reached the corner several blocks away, when they decided to turn around and head back. 

“I didn’t know where he went the last time he disappeared.” Thea said “It took over a month, before Felicity, Roy and John finally had to come clean about everything.” The Thea said something that took Connor completely by surprise. She stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and with tears running down her face told him “I am so sorry that you didn’t get to meet your father because of me. If I could go back in time and change it, take his place I would.”

Connor wrapped his arms around her and said “You have nothing to apologize for and from what I have learned so far, he wouldn’t let you take his place. He did what he felt he had to do to protect his family”

“You’re his family”

“Thea, he didn’t know about me and even if he did I don’t think it would have made a difference. Your life was threatened; he did the only thing he could. If you were to go back and change anything it should be that your mother and mine told him about me.”

“True, I will never understand why they never did. I mean I can understand your mother, I guess; but what my mother did was unforgivable.”  
They walked in silence for a few minutes each lost in their thoughts. 

“So tell me nephew, tell me about yourself.”

Connor chuckled and began to tell her his life story so far. He grew up with his mother and a stepfather. Stepfather left after a few years and then it was just him and his mother, all in all an average childhood. He was an average student in school, went to the community college for a while, but felt that he should be doing more.

“What was that?” Thea asked

“I didn’t know, and then one day I was walking downtown and I passed a recruiting office. I went in and signed up and the rest as the say is history.”

“Something tells me there is more there than what you’re telling me, but I am willing to let me in at your pace.”

They were back at John and Lyla’s and were heading around the side of the house towards the backyard when Connor said “Thank you for telling me about him.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy tells Connor about Oliver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope you enjoy reading this. let me know what you think.

As Connor and Thea came around the side of the house, John was putting burgers on the grill. Roy was standing next to him talking; Lyla, Felicity, Sara and Meghan were all sitting around the picnic table talking. They had almost reached them before they were noticed.

“Oh my god, it is gym guy!” Sara exclaimed

“I told you” was Meghan’s reply.

Felicity and Lyla, whose backs were to Connor and Thea, turned and smiled, Thea laughed at the embarrassed look on Connor’s face.

“Sara, Meghan I would like to introduce you to my nephew Connor.”

Meghan tilted her head and looked at him for a moment “We met, out front, but he didn’t say that he was your nephew.”

“Umm, I didn’t know I had an Aunt Thea.” Connor replied

Sara finally spoke up “Well it is nice to meet you Connor.” 

At that moment, Roy turned to look towards the table, and all color left his face when he saw Connor.  
“Scary, isn’t it.” John whispered.

“Doesn’t even begin to describe it” was Roy’s reply.

After chatting with the girls for a few minutes, Thea brought Connor to meet Roy. 

“This handsome man is your Uncle Roy.”

Roy looked at Thea speechless, while still married; they had been separated for years, so hearing her reference to him was surprising.  
“Roy, this is our nephew Connor.”

Roy stretched out his hand to Connor, who firmly shook it. ”Nice to me you sir” Connor said.

“Whoa, way to make a guy feel old, I don’t think anyone has ever called me sir, nice to meet you Connor.” 

They stood and talked as a group for a few minutes, just easy everyday chit chat. Connor then looked Roy directly in the eye and said “Can you tell me about my father?”

Roy, took a deep breath and replied “Let’s go have a seat” and headed towards the chairs surrounding the fire pit.  
When they were booth seated Roy took a long drink of his beer before he said “He saved my life. I mean he truly saved my life, more than once. I had been taken by a crazy man and he threated to kill me while broadcasting over the internet and Oliver came and saved my life. He saved it again when I had been injected with Mirakuru. He tried to train me to keep my anger issues under control and when that didn’t work; he had the people at Star Labs work up an antidote for it. He not only saved me with it but the whole city. But, it was just those two times I am referring to; he gave me a family, a purpose and a direction in my life. He showed me that I didn’t have to let the circumstances of my birth define who or what I was. Sure he played the disapproving brother when I started to date Thea, but that didn’t stop him from helping me. The last thing he asked me to do before he left was to take care of Thea. I have done my best to do that. Oliver is the person I wanted to be when I grew up, I have tried to live my life in such a way that he would be proud of me and not regret saving my life. Which, if you think about is pretty twisted.”   
Roy sat quietly for a minute before continuing “I could not believe that he didn’t come back. I never even entertained the idea that he wouldn’t. When Merlyn walked in and laid the sword on the table telling us that Oliver was dead, I wanted to rip the guy’s heart out. I couldn’t bear to look at Felicity. Knowing how bad it hit me, I couldn’t handle what it did to her. I had to leave for a while, to get myself together; it has always bothered me that I wasn’t there when she needed me.” 

Connor asked the one question that had been bugging him since he had made contact with John Diggle “Are you sure he is dead. Maybe he just didn’t want to come back; maybe he just saw an out and simply walked away.”

Roy gave him a long hard look directly in the eye “Felicity was his anchor. There was nothing she could have asked him that he would not have done and she asked that he come back. He never would have walked away without her. He would have come back for her, to her. The fact that he didn’t is what makes me; at least, believe that he died on that mountain. He would not have wanted her to grieve for him if he was alive. He would not have done that to her, he loved her that much. Everyone knew how he felt; heck we knew it before he did. So in answer to your question, yes I am sure he is dead.”  
Connor took a moment to digest this, he had held out some small hope that maybe Oliver Queen was still alive. Roy took another drink of his beer and the proceeded to tell Connor of all the fun times they had together. Roy told him how it was Oliver that came up with his name Arsenal. “You cannot ever reveal that, to anyone.’ Roy said sternly. He then went on to tell about the different pranks they would play on John and Felicity. Of course they always joked around with each other as well. Roy spent a good deal of his time trying to get Oliver to loosen up. That was why he referred to the foundry as the arrow cave, which made Oliver nuts. He told him about the time the Flash and company came to town and how Oliver had a contest with the Flash to see who was better. To this day Roy would have loved to witness that, but it was between the two of them.

Connor enjoyed listening to Roy talk about his father. It gave him a different perspective, John talked about Oliver like older brother would a younger brother. Thea talked about her older brother. Felicity, she spoke of the man that she loved, but Roy, he spoke of Oliver as being his mentor, his friend, a person that Roy respected and missed. Connor was lost in thought when John called out “Foods ready”  
Roy and Connor made their way back to the group at the picnic table. Just as they reached the table, Megan, who was carrying a large bowl of salad, tripped. Connor saved not only her from hitting the ground but also the food.  
“It’s okay, you’re okay” Connor told her.  
While still holding on to her, he placed the bowl on the table and then placed both hands on her shoulders. Meghan looked into his eyes and said “I think you are making a habit of saving me from hitting the ground.” Connor gave her a smile and they both starred at each other, not knowing that Felicity and Thea were staring at them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor talks to his father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think.

“Come on you two let’s eat” John told Meghan and Connor. “Don’t want these burgers getting cold.”

Connor removed his hands from her shoulders and she walked around the table to sit between her mother and Sara. Felicity and Lyla started talking about the girls going off to school. Sara would be attending Harvard as a pre-med student and Meghan would be going to MIT, like mom. 

“Is Ray okay with her going so far away” Diggle asked

“No, he isn’t” Felicity said failing to keep the tension out of her voice 

Everyone looked at her and finally Meghan spoke up “He actually said that he would not help with the costs if I went there. Don’t know what it is, but I told him that I had received a scholarship and my summer jobs would help cover some of the expenses and I will get a campus job.”

Thea looked at both Meghan and Felicity and spoke up “You know the Queen family has a scholarship out there that I am pretty sure you would get and that may cover expenses so you don’t have to get a job while you are in school.” Meghan and Felicity smiled their thanks with Meghan saying “Thank you Aunt Thea, I will apply tomorrow.”

Sara decided to ask Connor a question to help diffuse the awkward silence “So Connor, what exactly is it that you do?”

Connor thought for a moment and then said “I am a member of the teams”

Sara tilted her head and looked at him “I am going to go out on a limb here and say you aren’t talking about a sports team.”

Connor chuckled and replied “No ma’am “

 

Felicity asked him “When do you go back”

“In a few days, I want to see if I can find something first, I need to find it” he answered. He did not want to say that what he was looking for was Oliver’s grave or at least a marker, someplace to visit, to connect. 

Meghan couldn’t take the silence so she asked “What are you looking for? If you want the best burgers in town, that would be Big Belly Burger or if it is the best pizza that would be New York Style on Fifth Street.” She stopped talking when she realized that she was babbling. Everyone just looked at her and smiled, she had inherited it from her mother.

“That’s not what I am looking for, but thanks for the heads up.” Connor said with a smile. The others knew what he was looking for. Finally Thea said “I will pick you up tomorrow at your hotel and take you where you want to go.” Connor looked at her and he could tell by the sadness in her eyes that she knew where he needed to go. “Thank you” he replied. John, Roy and Felicity said that they would meet them there, if he wanted. “Thank you” was Connor’s soft reply.  
They talked for a while longer, Connor telling what he could about what his job was. Everyone but Meghan and Sara understood that there really wasn’t that much he could say as most of it was classified by the government. Meghan was taking pictures and received requests from everyone saying they wanted copies. She took several of her mother with Connor: a special one of Thea and Connor, and one of John, Roy and Connor laughing. Finally it was time to say goodnight. Connor stood and shook John and Roy’s hand and thanked John for inviting him. He hugged Lyla again thanking her for the invitation. Felicity wrapped him in a hug and squeezed tightly. Next came Thea, she also gave him a bear hug while saying “I don’t want to let you go”

“I will see you tomorrow morning; I am staying at Starling Hyatt.”

Sara also gave him a hug, telling him he was now part of the family and she hoped he would keep in touch. Meghan told him she would walk him out he told her there was no need. “I have to put my camera away so it really isn’t a big deal” 

Once out in front, he stood by her car as she placed her camera back in the case. Then she gave him a hug, the electric sizzle that had been there earlier when they touched was still there. He hugged her back and gently removed himself from her arms. 

“It was nice meeting you Meghan” He told her softly

She just nodded her head and turned to go back inside. She didn’t know what just happened and not knowing unsettled her.  
Connor watched as she went back into the house and then went over to his bike. As he put on his helmet and started the bike, he kept seeing those blue eyes. He gave himself a mental shake to make himself concentrate on the road, now was not the time to think about Meghan Palmer.

The next morning Thea walks into the hotel and over to the phone banks. Picking up the phone she asks “Connor Hawkes room please” she mindlessly taps her foot waiting for him to pick up.  
“Hello”

“It is your Aunt do you want me to come up or will you come down” she asks.

“I’ll be right down” he replied.

She went over and had a seat in front of the elevators. She didn’t want to him to miss her. After several minutes the door opened and out he walked. Thea was speechless. He was wearing his dress uniform and he wore it well. Everyone was staring as he walked over to her. He helped her stand and as he did so she said “My god Connor, look at you. You were handsome yesterday but today, I think all the women in the lobby are fainting. Also, could you even fit any more medals and ribbons on there?”

Connor looked uncomfortable, but he wanted to wear his uniform today. “Thank you for the compliment but it really is no big deal.”

Thea stopped in the middle of the lobby and looked him in the eye “Yes it is a big deal” she told him “each and every one of those speaks to the type of man you are, don’t ever discount who you are.” She told him sternly. They started walking again and when then reached her car she said “Would you care to drive, I can give you directions.” As he held her door for her he replied “Okay, if you want me to”

As he pulled away from the curb she began giving him directions. The directions were to Queen Manor, which was now a museum of sorts. The pulled into the driveway were John, Lyla, Roy, Felicity and Meghan were waiting. After turning the car off Connor sat silently for a few minutes before going and helping his aunt out of the car. 

“Oh my” Lyla said 

“Amen” Meghan said then quickly covered her mouth when she realized that she had spoken out loud.

Felicity went forward and hugged both Thea and Connor. For some reason she felt today was the funeral they never had for Oliver, today made it permanent that he was gone, which was strange because he had been gone for 20 years. John and Roy shook his hand and hugged Thea. Thea lead the way to the back of the garden where the headstones for her father and Oliver stood. 

“I didn’t change the date, I didn’t know what date to put” Thea said as tears began to fall from her eyes.

Connor removed his hat as he stood there with the people who were his father’s family. Lyla and Meghan laid flowers that they had brought on his grave; Meghan took one and laid it on Robert’s grave as well. They stood silently for a few moments and then Connor asked if he could be alone there. The others nodded and turned and left.

There was so much that Connor wanted to say, that he needed to say but he didn’t know where to begin. Finally he just started with “For so long I hated you. I had thought you walked away and never even thought about me. I imagined that you had another family and that you loved them more than me. Never though did I imagine that you were dead. I had hoped that one day we would meet and I would unload all the anger I had towards you but that we would get past that and at least we would be friends.”  
He took a deep breath and continued “I was shocked when mom told me that you didn’t know about me. It is what spurred me to try and find you. I don’t know how or why you knew Amanda Waller, but I have to thank her for giving me John’s name.” He then went on and told Oliver about his life. What sports he played when he was younger, the classes he enjoyed in school and those he did not. He told him about all the birthdays and holidays they never shared.   
Then he finally said “after hearing them talk about you, I found out the type of man you were. You weren’t the person I thought you were. They loved you Oliver, they have told me that you would have loved me, I don’t know about that but I would like to think you would have. I would like to think you would be proud to have me as your son. I know that I am proud to BE your son” and with that he laid his trident on his father’s grave and slowly saluted. As he turned to walk away he saw that Meghan was standing behind him with tears running down her face. Without a word she when to him and wrapped him in her arms giving him what comfort she could.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going forward

With one last deep breath and tight squeeze, Connor stepped back from Meghan. She gave him a tremulous smile and they turned and headed towards the others who were waiting by the cars. 

“Thank you for this” Connor told them “I can’t tell you how much it means to me. I have wondered all my life about him and now I feel as if I have some connection, that maybe there is a part of him in me.”

Thea stepped forward and gave her nephew a hug before saying “You are the best part of him Connor. He would be very proud of you, please don’t doubt that.” The others echoed her sentiment, that Oliver would be proud of him. As they knew him best, Connor thought that maybe they were right.

“So, what now” John asked

“Life goes on” Connor said.

‘Well before life goes on, let’s go and get something to eat, I am starving” Roy said. “How about we go back to the club and order takeout. Everyone agreed and got into their cars. Once again Connor was driving Thea to the club. They talked very little on the way there, mostly Thea giving him directions; Connor could tell something was on her mind.

“You have something to say to me, so please just say it.”

Thea turned her head and looked at him for a moment before speaking “I just found you or rather you just found me, we are family and as such I really don’t want to lose contact with you. I know that you have this whole life away from here, but we are family and I would like us to build on that, if you are willing.”

Connor quietly thought about what she had just said. He had been on his own for so long, thinking that no one wanted him, to suddenly find himself with people who could actually care about him as a little overwhelming. 

“Think about it” Thea said softly “just think about it”.

By this time they had reached the club and the others pulled in beside them and parked. Thea got out of the car when Roy opened her door. She quietly thanked him and walked up to the doors of the club and unlocked them. Everyone walked in talking about what they would like to eat and it was decided that it would be pizza. With a small smile on her face Thea said “Pizza it is with the beer on me, the bar is open.” As the waited for the pizza to arrive they talked about Oliver some more, mostly about his misspent youth. Felicity finally asked “So Connor is there someone waiting for you to get home?”

Connor looked at her in surprise “Ma’am?”

Meghan looked at her mother for a moment before looking at Connor and saying “What she wants to know is whether or not you are involved with someone.”

“No ma’am, I am not seeing anyone. It is kind of hard finding someone doing what I do.”

Felicity was silent, she had heard this speech a thousand times before. “Ah, the old I can’t be with someone because of what I do scenario.” She said bitterly. You could have heard a pin drop after she spoke. 

It was Connor who broke the uncomfortable silence, “No ma’am that is not why at all. It takes a special kind of person to be involved with a team member. They have to have a strong sense of self, be independent and willing to live with someone who leaves at a moment’s notice and can be gone for extended periods of time without being in contact. Several of my team members are married and have families, some have been married and are now divorced. I just haven’t found that special person to try with yet. I hope I do, because I want a family.”

“Well” Thea said after a few seconds “I for one hope you do find someone and give me lots of great nieces and nephews to spoil.” 

The pizza arrived and the easy camaraderie was restored. Felicity went over to the bar to pour herself some water when John walked up to her.

“He is not Oliver, Felicity” John said

“I know that, but I was waiting for it, I could hear Oliver’s voice in my head, and I am a little concerned about how my daughter is reacting to him.”

John looked over at Connor and Meghan sitting next to each other “You know, it is like seeing you and Oliver again” Felicity looked at him “But Meghan is about to go away to college and Connor lives far away. Who knows what their future is, you maybe be worried for nothing.”

Before Felicity could say another word, John called out “Connor, come with me for a moment” 

Connor got up and followed John over to a locked door. John punched in the security code to open the door and started down the stairs to the basement. When they reached the bottom Diggle when over and found the light witch and flipped it up. The basement was instantly awash in bright fluorescent light. Connor could not believe what he was seeing. The computer banks, the mannequins with the red leather suit, the black leather suit, and finally the green suit. The arrows sharpened and ready to go. Connor walked by each case studying the contents, he came to a stop in front of the last one “This is what he wore, this was his” he asked John  
“Yes, that was his; no one has worn it since, it didn’t seem right that anyone should” was Johns reply.  
Connor studied it, trying to picture Oliver wearing the hood. A small smile played across his face when he noticed his reflection in the glass was like he was under the hood. It was like he could actually see his father looking back and him. Just as he was about to say something his phone buzzed. He took it out of his pocked and read the message. He looked up and John and told him “I have to return to base, all leaves have been cancelled. “ They went back upstairs John once again turning off the lights, Connor asked Thea if he could use the phone in her office to make a call. “Sure” she replied “the office is right behind that door” pointing at a door to the left of the bar. Connor thanked her and when to the office.  
Everyone looked at Diggle for an explanation and he said that Connor had gotten a message that all leaves had been cancelled. Connor came out of the office and asked if someone could take him to the hotel so he could get his gear.

“Do you need a ride to the airport” Thea asked after Roy had volunteered to take him to the hotel.

“No ma’am, I have my bike” He said. 

Connor shook John’s hand, hugged Lyla, Felicity, Meghan and finally Thea before saying “Thank you all again for telling me about my father” Thea told him that there was no need for him to thank them they were family after all, she went and gave him a small kiss on the cheek and said “Stay safe Connor and come back.”  
As he followed Roy out the door Connor turned and took one last look at his new found family, his eyes resting on Meghan and then Felicity, with a small nod of his head he left. They silently stood in the club as once again they were left behind. Softly Felicity whispered “Watch over him Oliver, keep him safe” and then she turned and hugged Thea. 

Roy pulled up in front of the hotel and as Connor went to get out of the car he handed him a card. 

“It’s my phone number and email address, let us know how you are when you can.” 

Connor thanked him for the ride and shook his hand before rushing into the hotel. As he packed is stuff into his duffle bag, he thought about everything he learned over the last couple of days. He didn’t know where he would be going this time but it was nice to know that he had somewhere to come back to. Making a decision, he went down to the lobby, checked out and paid his bill. He tied his duffle to the back of his bike, started it and pulled away from the hotel.

At Verdant, Thea was in her office, everyone had left and she had just finished reading the note that Connor had left her. He told her that he would like to keep in touch and visit her when he could. He had written down his phone number, address and email. She was wiping a tear from her cheek when she sensed that she was not alone. Turning around quickly to access the threat, she saw Connor standing in the doorway.  
“Flying would get me there quicker, so I was wondering if I could leave my bike here and you could take me to the airport.”  
With a smile playing across her face Thea shook her head yes, grabbed her purse and headed out the door to the airport.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor communicates with Thea

Connor  
Sent: June 6  
To: Thea Queen

Just wanted to let you know, made it back safe and sound.   
Talk to you soon.  
Connor

 

Thea Queen  
Sent: June 6  
To: Connor Hawke  
Glad to hear it, miss you already. Be safe and come back soon!  
Aunt Thea

Thea Queen  
Sent: July 31  
To: Connor Hawke

Haven't heard from you in awhile, hope that you are well. Been watching the news and hoping you are safe. Things are well in Starling.  
Your Worried Aunt Thea

Roy Harper  
Sent: August 10  
To: Connor Hawke

Connor, I know that you a probably really busy and you are an adult but PLEASE contact your aunt as soon as possible. She is threatening to go and hunt you down.  
Hope this finds you.  
Roy  
Connor Hawke  
Sent: August 20  
To: Roy Harper  
Thea Queen  
Sorry to be out of touch, but such is the mission. Aunt Thea, didn't not mean to make you worry. I will try and do better about contacting you, not used to the whole family thing. Roy, please don't let her watch the news. On a lighter note may be able to get leave at the holidays, would you mind a visitor?  
Connor

Thea queen  
Sent: August 20  
To: Connor Hawke  
Can't wait to see you, will have your room ready just let us know when to expect you. Do you want a pony?  
Aunt Thea

Connor read the last email and smiled. His aunt was crazy but crazy in a good way. He could not believe the messages he had gotten from her and Roy. It had been a long time since anyone had worried about him. He hoped that nothing came up and he could not make it for the holidays, it would be nice to be somewhere else besides base. He shook his head and left the tent, sooner this was wrapped up the sooner he could put in for leave. As he thought about his aunt a fleeting image of Meghan popped into his head. It stunned him, why would she pop up when he was thinking of his aunt, she was too young. Shaking his head again he walked over to the mess tent to eat with the rest of his team.

Connor Hawke  
Sent: September 15  
To: Thea Queen  
Hey, wanted to let you know I am back in the states and I put in for leave for the holidays, so as long as nothing comes up I will be in Starling. No, I do not want a pony; I don’t have any place to keep it.  How have you been? How are John, Roy, Felicity and Lyla? Take care and talk to you soon.  
Connor

Thea Queen  
Sent: September 15  
To: Connor Hawke  
AWESOME! I will be counting the days until my favorite nephew (only nephew) will be here. Are you sure about the pony? I mean I could find someone to board it for you. Everyone is well except for Felicity but she will get better in time. She and her husband Ray are separated and it is difficult on the children. Roy and I are hoping that you will be staying with us when you are here. Take care of yourself, stay safe and I will talk to you soon.  
Aunt Thea

Connor Hawke  
Sent: September 30  
Thea Queen  
Really serious about no pony, I don’t even have a goldfish, so a pony is definitely out of the questions. I would really like to stay with you and Roy when I am there. Nice to see that you are both living in the same place now. Sorry to hear about Felicity, please let her know that I am thinking of her. Will be out of touch of a while, but I will be seeing you in December.  
Connor

Thea Queen  
Sent: September 30  
To: Connor Hawke  
Stay safe.  
Aunt Thea

Thea had read and re-read Connors email before she sent hers. It terrified her that he was once again going into harm’s way. It surprised her how quickly she became attached to this young man. She had a piece of her brother and she didn’t want to lose him. She was still staring at the computer when Roy walked into the office.  
“What’s up” he asked  
“Just sent Connor a quick email to stay safe” she told him.  
Roy heard the emotion in her voice and went over to his wife and wrapped his arms around her. He still could not believe how they had been able to put their relationship back together; he was sure meeting Connor had something to do with it. 

“Thea, he is a highly trained solider, he will be as safe as he can be. You can’t dwell on the fact that something could happen. You need to have faith in him and his team mates. John told you how the teams worked, so he should be good.” Roy told her

“I know” she said as tears started to fall from her eyes “I just really want him to come to Starling and stay so we can be a family.”

“We are and always will be a family not matter where anyone of us are.”

Thea looked at him and then gave him a fierce hug, knowing that he was referring to when they were apart “I don’t know why you never left during the years” she told him.

Roy kissed the top of her head and said “It’s easy, I love you”

The stood there with their arms around each other for a long time.

Connor Hawke  
November 26  
To: Thea queen  
Happy Thanksgiving! Please forward to everyone. Wanted to let you know I will be flying in on the 5th of December and will be there, barring any trouble, until January 5th.  
Connor

Thea Queen  
November 26  
To: Connor Hawke  
Happy Thanksgiving! Can’t wait to see you! Can’t believe that you will be here in nine days and we get you for a whole month! Please forward flight information so we can meet your flight. See you soon!  
Aunt Thea


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family holiday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this, please let me know what you think.

As Connor came down the escalator to the baggage area he saw is Aunt Thea and Roy, he still couldn’t call him Uncle Roy because that just sounded to strange. They were sitting by the door deep in conversation so he went over to the correct carrousel and waited for the luggage to begin to come out. He was people watching when he felt someone next to him before he could turn and see who it was he heard “So, I haven’t seen you in months and I don’t even get a hug” a smile played across his lips before he replied “I didn’t know you were going to be here” as he turned and saw Meghan.

“We just landed and thought we would come and get our luggage before calling mom to bring the car up” she said wrapping her arms around him and squeezing.

“We” he asked not thinking about how good this felt.

“Oh, right” she said stepping back “Connor, I would like you to meet Teddy, Teddy this is Connor” she continued making introductions.

Connor looked at the young man, who really didn’t seem too thrilled to be there, but he stuck his hand out and said “Nice to meet you Teddy”.

Looking at Connor’s hand like it offended him Teddy just nodded his head and replied “Dude” turning to Meghan he said “How much longer is this going to take, I am really hungry. I don’t know why we couldn’t have just had your dad fly us here instead of having to deal with all these people.”

Meghan looked at Connor nervously and quietly replied “Because things are tense between my parents right now and I thought the less they have to interact, the better.” Connor truly wanted to put this spoiled jerk in his place, but he was Meghan’s friend so he kept quiet. 

The atmosphere was tense and when Connors duffle finally came out he grabbed it turned to Meghan and said “Well, it was good seeing you and if I don’t see you before have a wonderful holiday” and then he looked at her companion and said “Teddy” then went over to where Thea and Roy were waiting with Felicity. When Thea noticed Connor walking up, she jumped out of her seat and wrapped him in a fierce hug. Roy shook his hand and welcomed him back while Thea still had him in a bear hug. When she finally let him go, he hugged Felicity as well because, well the woman looked like she could use a hug. He knew that she and her husband were having issues and from the looks of her and what Meghan had implied, things were not getting better. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Meghan and Teddy grab their bags and Meghan punch numbers into her phone; instantly Felicity’s phone started ringing. She answered and told them she was over by door one, and would wait for them there. When they walked up Meghan again, began to make introductions. This time Teddy was on his phone texting or something and didn’t even bother to look up he just said “Hey” and continued starring at this phone. The three parental figures just looked at him with eyebrows raised but said nothing. Meghan looked like she wanted the floor to open up and swallow her, again Connor wanted to shake the jerk and again he refrained. To ease the awkwardness of the situation Connor asked “Are you guys ready, I would like to stop and get a Big Belly Burger before crashing.” With looks of relief everyone, save Teddy, said their goodbyes and left the terminal. Before she got into the car Thea called to Felicity “Don’t forget the party on the 24th.” “We’ll be there” was her reply.

“Party” Connor asked as Roy pulled away from the curb.

“Yes, a family holiday party. John, Lyla and Sara will be there. Felicity, RJ, Meghan and whoever that is that she brought home with her” “Teddy” Roy and Connor said in unison, Thea glared at both of them before continuing “Teddy, Laurel and Ted and Laurel father, you haven’t met them yet Connor but Laurel and your father grew up together.”

“More than grew up” Roy said laughing. Connor got the feeling there was more to the story but decided to let it drop. They went through the drive through at Big Belly Burger to pick up food and then headed out of the city. Connor was watching the traffic and buildings thin when he asked “So where are we headed?”  
Roy looked at him through the rearview mirror and replied “A few years ago I purchased a place in the country, to have somewhere to go and unwind and Thea thought that it would be the perfect place to spend the holidays. It isn’t that far time wise about 15 minutes, but atmosphere wise, it is a totally different planet.” Thea started asking Connor about where he had been, and when he said that he couldn’t tell her she understood. They talked about inconsequential things after that, Thea gave him updates on the “family” and he told them about different members of his team. They finally pulled into a long driveway that signaled the end of their journey. 

“Nice house” Connor said getting out of the car.

Thea and Roy looked at him and smiled. The log cabin home fit in perfectly with the landscape. Rustic and relaxing is what Roy called it, though it really wasn’t rustic. They walked into the great room and then they showed him where he would be staying. “This is your room, there is a bathroom through that door, tv, there is a computer on the desk, so please make yourself at home.” Thea said. Connor through his duffle on the bed looked at them and said “Okay, let’s eat” and with that they headed back to the kitchen laughing as they went. 

The three of them spent the next few weeks really getting to know each other. The days were spent telling stories, Connor heard more stories about is father, grandfather and of course grandmother, though he really didn’t know how to feel about her. He told them about his life growing up and several times he reminded his aunt that she did not need, nor did he want her to make up for every holiday they had missed. “We start from right here, right now” he told her more than once. The nights were spent at Verdant, though sometimes Roy and he would go down into the basement and workout on some the equipment still there. One morning while they were eating breakfast Roy asked him if needed to do any shopping, Connor looked up at him in surprise “Are you serious” Connor asked.   
“Yes, I still need to get Thea’s shopping done and I thought we could do it together.”

Connor thought for a moment, he had some things for Roy and Thea, John and Lyla in his duffle. He had picked them up overseas when he was on leave; he looked over at Roy and saw that he really wanted company or help so he replied “Sure, why not.” Thea looked at Roy once Connor answered and winked. Connor would not know what hit him when he saw his gift Christmas day. 

Roy and Connor visited several of Thea’s favorite boutiques and were heading to another when they heard a woman scream. They turned around and saw a large man running towards them carrying her purse in on hand and a gun in the other. Without really thinking Connor reached his arm out, grabbed the guy by the throat and threw him to the ground and then put his knee to his chest. Roy pulled out his phone and called 911. People were gathering around them when the police arrived. The woman was standing next to Roy by this time and told the officers that Connor had stopped the man from getting away with her purse. They cuffed the guy and placed him in the car and ash they then turned to take the woman’s statement, Connor and Roy turned to leave. “Thank you so much for stopping him, you saved my family’s Christmas” she told them. “No problem ma’am” Connor replied and walked away.

After clearing the crowd Roy asked “So, you do that much” “No, that was a first” Connor answered.

Roy slapped him on the back and said “Let’s go finish this up and then lunch is on me”  
.  
In the final store Connor looked around as Roy was talking to the clerk about an outfit that Thea had placed on hold. Connor spotted a bright pink printed silk scarf and an image of Meghan popped into his head. He picked it up and when to pay for it realizing that he had better get something for Felicity, Lyla and Sara as well, so he chose two more and then had sales clerk ring them up; by this time Roy had not only picked up Thea’s outfit but added something’s to it. “It’s is great that she picks out what she wants and then tells me where it is, makes my life a lot easier.” Roy told him. They went had a wonderful Big Belly Burger for lunch then headed to the club to check on a few things before going home. While Thea and Roy were at work Connor passed the time watching movies and answering emails from his teammates. He wished them all a happy holiday and to them to enjoy the down time. He was still up when then returned home and then they spent the next hour telling him what all went on at Verdant that night. Apparently Meghan and her boyfriend had met Sara and her boyfriend there and it hadn’t gone well.

“That jerk spent the whole night either on his stupid phone or complaining about everything.” Roy said

“I don’t know what Meghan sees in him, but he seriously needs to be told to move on down the road.” Thea said

“He must have some redeeming qualities; she seems to be an intelligent and capable young lady so he can’t be a total douche.” This rendered both Thea and Roy speechless “Your sticking up for this guy” Roy asked “No, I am saying she chose him so there as to be something there” Connor replied. Shaking her head Thea said “I am going to bed, lots to do the next few days” thus ending the conversation about Meghan and Teddy.

The next couple of days flew by with party preparations. The tree was put up and decorated; Thea got both Connor and Roy to help her with cookies. Connor would never have pictured her as a baker, but she explained that her family’s former cook taught her when she was younger, and she found it relaxing. The packaged up boxes of cookies and candies to give to their friends when the left. Finally it was December 24, party day. The day went relatively smoothly, as long as you stayed out of Thea’s way Roy told him. “She is in her element, just do as she says and we will survive this.” About four o’clock Connor went to shower and change. When he came out of his room Thea and Roy were already in the great room, Connor took out his camera and capture the moment. He had planned on taking lots of pictures tonight. Roy looked over at him after he had taken the pictures and said “Here let me get one of you and your aunt before everyone gets here.” Connor walked over and handed him his camera explaining what button to push, then he stood with Thea in front of the fire for the picture. Thea then offered to take one of him and Roy; Connor then set the camera on the mantel set the automatic timer and got one of the three of them together in front of the tree. Thea smiled when she looked at it and asked him to send her all three of them. Soon everyone started arriving, first were John, Lyla, Sara and her boyfriend Matt. Next to arrive were Laurel, Ted and Mr. Lance. 

“Good lord, I was not prepared for how much you look like your father” Laurel said after they had been introduced “You truly could be his twin.” Both Ted and Mr. Lance shook his hand, though the latter squeezing a little longer than normal. 

“I knew your father, didn’t care for him in his younger days but he turned into a very honorable man.” Quentin Lance told him.

“Thank you sir” Connor replied. He got the feeling there was more that Mr. Lance wanted say but he didn’t. Finally Felicity and her family arrived. Teddy was his charming self when introduced to the Lance’s and Ted. Felicity brought a dark hair young man over and introduced him to Connor.

“RJ, this is Connor, Thea’s nephew; Connor this is my son RJ.”

RJ held out his hand and Connor shook it “Nice to meet you RJ.”

“Nice to meet you, my mom and Meghan say that you are in the military.  
”  
“Yes, I am” was Connor cautious reply

“I would like to talk to you about it sometime, if you don’t mind. A recruiter came to our school to talk to us, but I would like to talk to someone who is actually serving.” RJ said. Felicity looked at her son in surprise “I didn’t know you were interested in the service” she said to him. Connor could tell that RJ was a little uncomfortable so he told him that he would be happy to talk to him. “I will be here until after the first of the year, so anytime you want to get together and talk is fine.” There was a sense of relief in his voice when RJ said “Thanks, I appreciate it.” The rest of the evening was spent listening to stories of Christmas’s past, eating and laughing. Connor took lots of pictures, he could tell while looking through the lens of his camera, that this group of people truly loved each other, except for Teddy. He sat in the corner playing with his phone. Every now and then Meghan would go over and try and get him to socialize but he just ignored her and continued to play with his phone, finally she gave up. Connor had been watching this last exchange when he heard “That guy is such a jerk, I truly don’t get what my sister sees in him.” RJ said.

Connor did say anything, only because he didn’t feel he could say what he was thinking.

“Thank god there leaving tomorrow to go to his parents place in Colorado. That is all he has talked about since he got here, how wonderful everything is Colorado, we do this in Colorado, and we have this in Colorado. I swear to god if I could Colorado would be wiped off the map” RJ ranted.

“I know how to make that happed” Connor told him

RJ was dumbstruck and just stood looking at Connor. Connor returned his stare for a few minutes before he started to laugh, and then RJ started to laugh as well.   
“What are you two laughing about” Felicity asked walking up to stand next to them.

“I was telling Connor that all we have heard is how wonderful Colorado is and that it should be wiped off the map; then he said he knew how to do that.”  
Felicity was silent for a moment and then she too started to laugh; Meghan heard it and turned to smile at the three of them. “If she knew what we were laughing about, I don’t think she would be smiling” Connor said.

“She probably would, my sister has a great sense of humor” RJ told him.

It was approaching midnight when everyone started to leave, Laurel, Ted and her father left first. Connor had spent time talking to them and truly enjoyed meeting them. As Felicity and family started getting ready to leave, Connor retrieved their presents from under the tree. Felicity accepted hers with a hug and a quiet thank you. When he handed Meghan hers she looked at it in surprise, then she went up on her toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. At that exact moment Thea took a picture and she, Roy, Lyla and John looked at it and smiled. 

“Thank you Connor” Meghan said

“You’re welcome Meghan” Connor told her; he then turned to RJ and told him to just give him a call anytime and they could talk. Shortly thereafter Felicity, Meghan, RJ and a bored Teddy left. Connor then went and retrieved John, Lyla and Sara’s gifts. They each thanked him and when John said that they did not bring anything for him Connor replied “You gave me my gift months ago.” John gave him a questioning look then Connor continued “You gave me a family and that’s the best gift of all.” The women all teared up and gave him a group hug after hearing that. After the Diggle’s left Connor told Thea and Roy he would see them in the morning and went to bed.   
The smell of fresh brewed coffee woke Connor up later that morning. As he walked out of his room wearing nothing buy sweat pants, he went to the kitchen and poured himself a cup. He could hear his aunt and uncle talking in the great room and it sounded like someone else was there as well. As he rounded the corner he came to a stop when he saw the Diggle’s, Felicity, RJ and Meghan and a very small brown and white pony wearing a big red bow with his name on it standing in the great room.

“You have got to be kidding me” was all Connor could think to say

“MERRY CHRISTMAS CONNOR” everyone yelled, and Connor started to laugh.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor meets his Christmas present

Connor continued to laugh as he walked over to join the group. Thea, Roy, RJ and John were all standing near the pony, or as Thea told him, miniature horse. Lyla, Felicity, Sara and Meghan were over by the fireplace watching him walk.

“Good Lord” said Lyla

“Mmhmm” said Sara and Meghan together

“Just like his father” Felicity said which had the other ladies turning to look at her. “What, do you know how many times I saw his father shirtless, lot’s. The man hardly ever wore a shirt at the foundry.”

They continued to stare, in Sara came up with the game of counting his tattoos and scars. None of them wanted to know how he got them.  
While they stared Connor was talking to his aunt.

“I remember saying that I really didn’t want a pony” he told her

“Well first he isn’t a pony, but a miniature horse so I really didn’t mess up” she said with a smile

“Okay, what am I supposed to do with…what is its name”

“His” she stressed “is Buttercup”

Connor looked at her incredulously “You got me a boy miniature horse named Buttercup.”

The other men in the room began to laugh when they heard this. 

“There is nothing wrong with the name Buttercup” Thea told him, the distain evident in her voice.

All of the men including Connor just looked at her, finally RJ said “Why would someone name a male animal Buttercup, besides he really doesn’t look like a Buttercup, I’d say more like Thunder.”

“It really doesn’t matter what the animals name is, what do you suggest I do with him? I can’t keep him at my place; also what would I do with him when I am deployed?” Connor noticed that Thea had tears in her eyes so he went over to her and wrapped her in a hug before saying “Thank you, but I really don’t know what to do with him.”

Thea leaned back so she could look in him in the eye and said “You can leave him here, he is a therapy animal and I will work with him while you are gone and when you comeback he’s yours.”

Connor looked at his aunt and it hit him what was going on; he leaned down and whispered to her “You wanted Buttercup and are just using me as the excuse. Your secret is safe with me.”

“I wanted him because he is a therapy animal and I can take him to hospitals and rehab facilities” she said with tears running down her face “it’s me helping people, people like you and because he is yours I feel like you’re there with me” she finished softly.

Connor just stood there with his arms around her trying to figure out what to say, this whole family thing was new to him. “Thank you” was all that he could come up with. After a few minutes she moved away from him, bent and picked up a package from under the tree and said “Here this is for you as well, why don’t you look at it while I go and fix everyone something to eat.” 

“Well, before I look at anything I think I should take my other present outside, I don’t think it would be a good idea to leave him in here to long, do you?” 

Thea laughed and said “I guess you’re right, you can take him out back to the little barn I have set up for him.”

Connor went to his room and pulled on a sweatshirt and shoes before returning to the great room to take Buttercup out. As she walked by Meghan and Sara, he thought he heard a “damn, he put a shirt on”, but he couldn’t be sure. Shaking his head he took the rope and led the animal outside. He was a beautiful animal, and the thought behind the gesture made Connor smile. Once he got the animal settled in the barn he stayed to make sure the animal was okay. After a half hour of watching and petting and talking to Buttercup he headed back to the house. Once inside he went over to where he had set the other present down and proceeded to open it. It was a photo album, and has he turned the pages he learned about his family. There were pictures of his grandparents and great grandparents; but the pages he was most interested in were the ones of his father. Oliver growing up, Oliver before the island and then Oliver after the island; as he looked at them he began to know his father. There were pictures of his father with everyone in the room except for Meghan and RJ and of course himself; but Connor could tell by the expression on his father’s face that he loved every one of them. He was so deep into looking at the pictures, he did not notice Meghan coming over and sitting next to him. She leaned into his shoulder to see what he was looking at. It was a picture of his father and her mother, taken without them knowing it. The moment her shoulder touched his he knew who it was. He didn’t say anything and neither did she, they just sat there looking at the pictures. From across the room the others watched the two of them, smiling at the different pictures, touching but not touching. Finally Thea yelled that it was time to eat. Meghan went to join everyone while Connor stayed and continued to look at the pictures. Finally someone thrust a cup of coffee in front of his face and it made him look up. It was Felicity, he smiled and took the coffee and she sat down next to him. They looked at pictures together and he finally said “He really loved you”. She answered softly “I know, I truly loved him as well” and then she began to cry. Connor closed the book and put his arms around her, not really knowing what else to do. Taking deep calming breaths Felicity pulled herself together “my biggest regret is that he died and I never got to tell him, he never knew.”

“He knew” Connor told her “Just look at the pictures of the two of you, he knew without you ever having to say the words.”

Felicity looked into Connors eyes, it was like she was looking into Oliver’s eyes, smiled and said “Thank you for saying that.” After taking another deep breath she told him that they needed to join the others and get something to eat. They walked together to the kitchen and joined the others; at that point Connor realized that Meghan and Sara’s boyfriends were missing.

“Hey, where are Matt and Teddy” he asked.

“Matt is with his family this morning” Sara answered around a bite of eggs.

“Teddy flew to Colorado last night” Meghan said tensely.

“Good riddance” RJ added.

“RJ” Felicity admonished.

“What, the guy was a jerk” RJ replied.

Connor went over and touched Meghan’s shoulder and asked “you okay?”

Meghan sighed and answered “I am fine, and RJ is right he was a jerk, I just wished I had seen it sooner.”

Before Connor could say anything Roy joined the conversation “do I need to pay him a visit?’

Meghan laughed and told him no, that Teddy wasn’t worth it. The rest of the morning passed uneventfully. Just the family sitting around enjoying each other’s company; Connor was really starting to like having family.  
________________________________________________________

The following days were spent helping Thea and Roy get the club ready for their New Year’s Eve celebration. Connor enjoyed it; he found out that Sara, Matt and Meghan would be there. The older members of the family opted to stay home and celebrate quietly. Connor was looking forward to the party he just hoped that he wouldn’t have to leave. He had been paying close attention to the news and there were several situations where his team was needed. Finally New Year’s Eve arrived; Connor walked out of his room wearing the tux his aunt had insisted on. He waited for them by the fire place thinking that if any of his team members saw him the ribbing would be unending.

"My, aren't you handsome" Thea said.

Connor smiled “you look beautiful” he told her.

“Thank you kind sir; now where is your uncle”

“Right here trying to tie this stupid tie; tell me again why I can’t use a clip on” Roy groused.

“Because they are tacky, come here I’ll tie it.” Thea answered.

Listening to them bicker made Connor smile “Okay you two, enough, are you ready to go’ he asked.

The laughed as they went out to the cars, they talked about inconsequential things, all of them keeping thoughts of the current events to themselves; not wanting to spoil the evening. The club was already getting busy by the time they got there; luckily they went in the back way. 

“Looks like you will have a good crowd tonight” Connor said.

“Let’s just hope they don’t get to rowdy” Roy said.

Connor spent the next couple of hours helping Roy keep an eye on things. Celebrating was fine but if things looked like there were getting out of control then they stepped in and for the most part it was quiet, well as quiet as a New Year’s Eve celebration could be. Connor spotted Meghan and Sara right away they looked stunning. He went over to them to show them upstairs to his aunt’s private booth and as they started up the stairs Matt joined them. They spent the night talking, dancing and generally having a good time, then the countdown began. Connor was standing next Meghan and as the clock struck midnight he faced her, leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips when his phone began buzzing in his pocket. Closing his eyes taking a deep breath and letting it out, he pulled it out of his pocket and looked at it RETURN TO BASE ASAP. He looked at Meghan and started to apologize. She placed her fingers on his lips and said “Be safe” then went over to hug Sara. He turned away and headed for his aunt. She knew by the look in his eyes that he needed to leave. “We will take you to the airport” she told him before he could say anything; and as they drove home all she could think was how glad she was that they had been together this Christmas. Once home Connor quickly changed, packed his duffel and was once again headed to the airport. At the airport he said goodbye to Roy and Thea and as headed through security he heard her tell him to be safe and come home soon.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Meghan meet in Boston

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, but life has gotten in the way. Also, I am not good at smut even light smut. Will need to watch up coming episodes for inspiration. Hope you enjoy and as always would love to hear your thoughts.

Connors life developed a routine of sorts. He would be either on base or deployed and if he wasn’t either of those places he was in Starling City with his family. He would spend every holiday that he could there and he truly enjoyed getting to know his family. He did consider them all his family whether or not they were blood. He was surprised one day when he opened his email and saw that Meghan had contacted him.

To: Connor Hawke  
Can you please explain to me why guys are such jerks? Do they have a class in school that only guys take that teaches them to be that way? Please tell me that it isn’t genetic, I don’t think I could handle knowing my little brother will turn into a jerk.  
By the way how are you? Sorry that I missed you when you were here last.  
Take care  
Meghan  
PS. Aunt Thea gave me your email, hope it is all right.

Connor sat and re-read the email at least a dozen times before he answered it.

To: Meghan Palmer  
Sorry to say there is no class, but on the up side not all guys are jerks. I don’t think RJ will turn into one so you are safe there.  
Do I need to pay someone a visit? I will if you need me to have a come to Jesus talk with someone.  
I am doing okay; hope to be able to be in Starling soon for a visit.  
Hope you school year is going well, you graduate what next year?  
Take care  
Connor

To Connor Hawke  
No, I don’t need you to have a come to Jesus talk with anyone. Just really frustrated with guys at the moment, I seem to be a jerk magnet. School is going well and yes I will graduate next year. Dad wants me to join his company, kind of insisting on it actually but I don’t want to. It is pretty strange with him and my mom separated. He seems to be more controlling than ever. Sorry for the rant, have to get to class, take care.  
Meghan

To Meghan Palmer  
You need to do what you want, joining your dads company because he wants you do doesn’t sound like a good idea if it isn’t what you want. Sorry about your parents. You can rant anytime you want and I don’t think you are a jerk magnet.  
Connor

Connor was deployed again, only this time things took a bad turn. He was slightly injured but a member of his team and good friend Rick was killed. Connor and his friend Sam volunteered to escort their fallen friend home to Boston. Connor, Sam, a few other members of their team and some of Ricks family, were in a bar reminiscing and toasting Rick when Connor heard “Hey Handsome”. Everyone at the table went silent and Connor turned to see who had spoken, Meghan and Sara were standing behind him.

“Hey, you two” Connor said standing up. The minute that Connor stood so did every other male at the table.   
Meghan and Sara smiled at him and then noticed that his arm was in a sling.

Sara asked “Are you okay” while Meghan just went and put her arms around him and hugged. Connor wrapped his one good arm around her and hugged her back before answering Sara.

“I am fine, just a little banged up” he told her and then went on to say “what are you two doing here?”

“Well” Meghan began “Sara and Matt broke up and we are here to drown our sorrows and curse the male members of the species. What are you doing here?”

Connor glanced at the others at the table before answering “We brought a friend home."

Meghan and Sara caught the looks that passed among everyone at the table and realized what exactly “brought a friend home” meant. The silence stretched on for several minutes before Meghan said “Well, we will talk to you later” and they turned to leave. Sam reached over and punched Connor in his good arm and gave him a look that said “ask them to stay”.

“Hey, why don’t you two join us” Connor said.

They stopped turned back and Sara said “Are you sure, we wouldn’t want to intrude.”

“You won’t be intruding, let me introduce you” Connor answered and then proceeded to introduce them to everyone at the table. Sam and Joe, another member of Connors team, pulled up two additional chairs, placing Meghan and Sara between Connor and Sam. They spent the next little while talking and drinking. Meghan kept looking at Connor and asking if he was okay.

“I’m fine” he would reply, but Meghan wasn’t buying it. She could tell that he was in pain, both physical and emotionally though he would deny it. Connor was very aware of the fact that Meghan kept her hand either on his thigh or running up and down his back. It was if an electric current was running through him every time he moved her hand. He needed something to take his mind off of it so he began watching Sam. Sara seemed to be hitting it off with Sam; she even got him out on the dance floor a couple of times. After several hours Meghan and Sara announced that they needed to get going both needed to get back to their respective schools. Connor stood to walk them out to their car. “You don’t need to do that” Meghan told him.

“Yes I do” he replied and the tone he used let her know not to argue.

They told the others at the table that they enjoyed meeting them and good night and left with Connor and Sam; though Connor told him he didn’t need to come outside as well.

“Just in case buddy” Sam told him.

Meghan suspected that Sam wanted to tell Sara goodbye. Connor walked Meghan to the driver’s side of the car and opened the door for her. He made sure to check the back seat that no one was in the car.

“You truly are cautious aren’t you” Meghan asked with a smile on her face.

“You can never be too careful. Take care and I hope that the rest of your semester goes well. Are you going to Starling for the summer?”

“I don’t know, I am looking for an internship.”

Connor was quiet. He didn’t know why that it bothered him she would not be going home this summer, he wasn’t even sure that he would be able to get leave. Meghan stood looking at him, tilting her head to one side thinking she really wanted to know what it would be like to kiss him. Make a decision she went for it. Stretching up on her tip toes she gently touched her lips to his. At first Connor’s brain could not process what was happening and then it kicked in, and when it did he wrapped his one good arm around her and pulled her deeper into the kiss. His tongue teased her lips until the parted to give him access to her mouth. They clung to each other, tasting and exploring each other. The only coherent thought Meghan could muster was “Sweet Jesus don’t let him stop.” Connor wasn’t faring any better. He loved the way she tasted and wanted more. He could feel her breasts pressing into his chest, her nipples hardening with arousal and his body responding accordingly. Finally they needed to come up for air and they broke apart, looking into each other’s eyes and neither saying anything not wanting to spoil the moment. After taking several deep breaths Connor began to talk “Meg…” he got out before she placed her finger against his lips. Once again she stretched up placed a quick tender kiss against those same lips, turned and said “Sara, let’s go” and go in the car without looking at Connor. Sara had been locked in a soul searing embrace with Sam. As they drove away both Meghan and Sara looked in the rearview mirror and said “Wow.”  
Connor walked over and joined Sam on the sidewalk and as they watched the taillights disappear they said “Wow.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor makes a decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, life has a way of throwing curve balls. Please let me know what you think, love receiving all comments.

As Connor dressed for the service the next morning, he kept thinking about Meghan and the kiss they shared the night before. He remembered the way she felt in his arm, how she leaned into the kiss, the softness of her lips beneath his, how he wanted to …..; he was brought back to reality by a knocking on his door. Shaking his head he went and answered it, Sam stood on the other side already dressed and ready to go. 

“You ready” Sam asked

“Just let me grab my hat” Connor replied

“I really hate these things” Sam said as Connor followed him out of the room shutting his door behind them.

“Me to, but it is the least we can do” Connor solemnly replied, it was the least they could do for their fallen friend. It was never easy saying goodbye, but they owed him this. When they arrived at the church they parked the car and headed inside. As they entered Leah, his friends widow, was standing just inside and she greeted both of them with a hug. Connor wanted to say something, but he couldn’t really think of anything that would help ease her pain and sorrow, so he just held her. As they pulled apart he looked into her eyes and nodded in unspoken support. Connor walked down the aisle of the church to the front where the casket of his friend waited. As he approached he bowed his head and said a small prayer and then apologized to his friend for not doing more to insure he came home safe. He knew that there really wasn’t anything he could have done to prevent this, heck he wasn’t even with him when it happened, but Connor seemed to take it personally when one of his buddies was killed. Slowly Connor removed the trident from his uniform and placed it on the casket lid, raised his fist and brought it down fast and hard to pound the trident into the lid. The sound startled some of the attendees but those in uniform knew what it was; a brother paying tribute to another. Shortly after Connor stepped away another pound sounded and so it went right up until the service began. Connor half listened to the different speakers talking about how much the man sacrificed for his country. Connor had never really looked at it as a sacrifice; he always felt that it was an honor to serve. He recalled different deployments with his friends and the crazy things that they did. Finally Leah got up to speak. She told the story of how they met. Then she began to speak about when they fell in love and how his buddy tried to push her away because he didn’t want her sitting at home worrying when he was deployed. What she said next surprised Connor   
“I may have only loved him for 3 years, but in those 3 years we loved a lifetime. I would not trade one minute of the time we had for 90 years with someone else. It doesn’t matter how much time you have with someone, what matters is what you do with the time you have.” It seemed to Connor that she looked right at him and continued “Don’t be afraid to love someone because of what you do, find them and hold onto them for as long as you have. We lived our life to the fullest and I take comfort in knowing that he died doing what he believed in.” She then went over to the casket and placed one hand on the lid and the other over her heart, then leaned down and placed a kiss on it. She stood and went back to her seat. Connor was lost in thought as the color guard walked the casket down the aisle towards the doors. As he and Sam rose to follow the others out he looked at Leah and replayed what she had said in his mind. Raising his hand in salute as the casket was loaded into the hearse he made up his mind that he was going to see Meghan. Once the door closed the finished the salute he leaned over to Sam and said “I have someplace to go, so can you catch a ride.” Sam looked at him and said “I will see you later at the hotel.” Connor nodded and walked to the car. As he drove through Boston headed for Cambridge he could only think of Meghan, he needed to see her, he needed……hell he wasn’t sure exactly what he needed, but he knew he needed to see her. 

As he drove onto campus he pulled out his phone and dialed her number. 

“Connor” she answered

“Hey, where are you?” he asked

“I am about to walk into class, why?  
”  
“How long is your class?”

“Hour and half, Connor what is going on?”

Connor was frustrated that he had to wait, but he had waited this long, a little longer wouldn’t hurt.

“How about I meet you for lunch?”

It was silent on the other end for several heartbeats before he heard “Okay, I will call you when I get out of class”.

“Great, so what class is it?”

“Artificial Intelligence Lab”

“Okay, that should work up and appetite, see you soon.”

“Bye Connor.”

Connor smiled to himself, he would be waiting out front of her building for her. He stopped by the visitor’s center and got directions to the building. He spent the rest of the time looking up restaurants and trying to figure out exactly what he was going to say.  
Meghan had a hard time concentrating in class. She didn’t know which had thrown her for a loop more, the kiss last night or his call as she walked into class. She so wanted to talk to Sara but the professor had a strict no phone policy. She finally mentally shook her head and concentrated on class. Before she knew it class was over and she was headed out the door. As she walked towards the front exit of the building she heard some girls talking,

“Did you see him?”

“OMG, I know”

“Who knew that someone in uniform could be so hot?”

"I want one."

"You and me both, think he has a friend?"

"He looks like he could handle more than one, if you know what I mean."

Meghan smiled to herself whoever these girls saw certainly had them all worked up. The students coming into the building were positively buzzing about the mystry man in uniform. As she stepped out of the building she pulled out her phone and called Connor. She was so anxious to speak with him she didn’t realize that a phone was ringing close to her. She just kept walking not really paying attention to her surroundings.

“Hello”

“Hey, I am out of class, where do you want to meet?”

Connor chuckled to himself “Why, don’t you stop and turn around”

“What?” Meghan replied while doing just that, then she saw him. Meghan was speechless and for the rest of her life she would never forget the sight of him in his full dress uniform, she knew that there was not a better looking man on the planet. From the looks other girls where giving him she realized that he was the guy in uniform the ones in the building were talking about. She hit the end button on her phone and ran towards him. Connor laughed as she got closer and when she was right in front of him, he wrapped his arms around her, lifted her up and kissed her. To those watching it was straight out of an old Hollywood movie and those passing by couldn’t not help but say “Awe”.


End file.
